Chaos Theory
by mizperceived
Summary: Vincent has a secret, once it comes to light will it destroy all he and Tseng have built together or can they overcome the coming Chaos. TseVin WIP Summary and tags to change. Rated M yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of FFVII; they are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do not and will not make a profit from this endeavor; however, I do own my insanity and perversity and will develop carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
Title: Chaos Theory  
Warnings: OCC-ness, Language, Yaoi and overall crackiness.  
Rating: M or Adult++  
Pairing: Tseng/Vincent… add some Chaos into the mix  
Challenge word: VICTIM  
Summary: Vincent has a secret, once it comes to light will it destroy all he and Tseng have built together or can they overcome the coming Chaos. (Summary will change... it's too cheesy for me)

* * *

**Chaos Theory**

* * *

_**"…the latest victim of the what many are dubbing as the Great Kissing Bandit has come forward with his story. This time, the Bandit did more than just steal a kiss from his unsuspecting prey but also molested the young male. Crystal Powers is here with more of the story. Crystal?"**_

Snorting in disgust, Tseng grabbed the remote out of Rufus' hand and cut the power to the large television screen that ran the length of the office wall. The Director turned slightly to face the President and grimaced.

"You are serious about this?"

"Absolutely."

Tseng shook his head, even though he knew that would be the response he received from Rufus, it didn't mean that it would sit well with him or that it made sense.

"Humor me for a moment," Tseng paused before adding a caustic "Sir," to the statement. "You are ordering that the Turks," he stilled his sentence as Rufus leaned back in his leather chair and steepled his fingers over his chest, "to investigate this… this Kissing Bandit?"

"Not quite," Rufus replied with an air of calm superiority. "I want you to investigate it personally, Tseng."

"Why?" Tseng for the first time in as long as he remembered had lost his cool with the young President. "Bloody hell, Rufus! I have bigger problems to deal with than running around looking for some drunken idiot who gets his jollies by making out with random strangers. I have a team to rebuild. We have an empire to reshape," Tseng continued but ran out of steam as Rufus's icy blue eyes flashed with the fire from long ago.

"Don't you think I know that? This is much more serious than the media is letting on and I need you to handle this."

"What do you know," Tseng glared.

"I have my own sources," Rufus smirked as he moved papers around on his desk before grabbing a non-descript manila folder and pushed it towards the Director. "This is what I've pieced together and I think…"

"Rufus! How many times do I have to tell you? You are too important to do this? We almost lost you when you insisted on meeting with Kadaj privately or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't and if you will sit down and SHUT UP I can explain the situation as I know it." With a sigh, Tseng sat down in one of the armchairs in front of Rufus's desk and waited. "As I was trying to explain before being rudely interrupted," Rufus sniffed as he rearranged papers on his desk. "It appears that the assailant is someone quiet familiar to us. To you," the blonde clarified after an intentional pause.

"I don't follow," Tseng said honestly as he reached forward to grasp the file on the young president's desk.

"I think you do," was all Rufus said as he gauged his right hand man's reaction to the partially blurred photos. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the victims all bear some resemblance to you."

"If you call long black hair uncanny. Really now," Tseng sighed as he tossed the folder back.

"We're not the only ones who think so. Cloud seems to believe…"

"Strife? You actually contacted Strife about this?"

"Of course. When it appears that your now ex-paramour may be responsible, whom else should I seek counsel from?"

Tseng seethed silently as he allowed Rufus' words to digest and his thoughts traveled back to two weeks ago, the last time he saw Vincent Valentine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tseng gazed at his lover over his tumbler of bourbon with a speculative eye. Vincent was antsy. Vincent Valentine was never, antsy. Angsty? Yes, antsy, no. Something was going on in his dark haired lover's mind and it was now physically manifesting itself in the jerky motions his right knee was making at it bobbed up and down. Placing the fine crystal tumbler down on the end table, Tseng reached forward and placed a heavy palm on the leather-clad knee that was in motion._

"_Something bothering you?"_

"_Yes. NO. I mean…" Dark eyebrows rose up to meet the mark in the middle of his forehead as Tseng witnessed Vincent Valentine stumble over his words. What was first amusement at the gunners uncharacteristic actions quickly turned to worry. Tseng raised a hand and placed the back of it against the elder man's forehead, feeling for a fever before turning his palm over and moving it down the side of Vincent's face to rest against the man's cheek._

"_What's going on, love?"_

_Vincent paused for a moment as he looked at the deep brown eyes of his young lover. Tseng's apparent concern for him caused some emotions and feelings in him to stir. Ironically they were polar opposites of each other. On one hand, seeing the worry written on the other man's face filled Vincent with warmth, letting him know he was loved. Dread and guilt absolutely warred with that warmth trying to fill him. Taking a deep breath and ducking his head in an attempt to hide from that gaze, Vincent collected his thoughts._

"_There's… something I need to tell you," his voice was surprisingly calm to his ears as he spoke. As Vincent made a pause in his speech, Tseng once again reached for his drink and brought it to his lips to sip on the alcohol. Deciding that crowding the gunner probably wasn't helping, the Wutain once again leaned back against the cushions of the couch, tumbler in hand as he laid his arm on the armrest, and waited. "Reeve and I have been…"_

_Vincent's sentence was cut off by the sound of glass cracking. Arching a brow, Vincent looked up at Tseng in confusion. The Director was still calm, deadly calm at that. He had one leg crossed over the other as one arm rested along the length of the top of the couch. That's when Vincent's eyes traveled to the Wutain's hand holding the tumbler and noticed the hairline fracture in the crystal. _

"_You and Reeve…. What?" The last word came out as a hiss and Vincent realized his error in forming the sentence. Needing to correct things before they went any further Vincent decided on a different approach._

"_Remember the issues with Deep Ground and Omega?" Vincent waited for Tseng's nod. The events occurred shortly after their relationship was in its infancy. "Well, Chaos did not go back to Gaia like we thought," he breathed out. "It seems that he has recently re-awakened."_

_Tseng let the words float around him. Chaos was still around but what did that mean? Figuring Vincent wasn't going to be more forthcoming on the subject, he decided to start questioning him. "What, if anything, does this have to do with Reeve?" He tried to keep the sneer off of his face when he said that, he really did but remembering that Reeve Tuesti was the chosen companion during Vincent's struggles with Deep Ground still rubbed him raw. He was Tseng of the Turks, and quite honestly more capable than half of those wannabe heroes Vincent ran with._

"_Reeve is performing some tests to see what is triggering Chaos and well," Vincent's head snapped up and held Tseng's unwavering gaze. "It seems that Chaos only responds to you."_

"_Excuse me?" Vincent looked at Tseng's confused countenance and sighed audibly knowing he was going to have to fully explain everything now._

"_Since we've… progressed in our relationship, Chaos has made his presence known."_

"_Progressed? What do you mean?" Tseng's brows remained furrowed as he was trying to put pieces of a disjointed puzzle together._

"_You know what I mean. Progressed." At Tseng's blank look Vincent scowled slightly and whispered, "decided to participate in carnal acts. In light of this recent discovery and the inability to theorize how Chaos will respond to such triggers," Vincent began hedging._

"_What are you trying to say, Vincent?" _

"_I think it's best if we separate for a while. At least until Reeve and I find a solution."_

_The rest of the night became a hazy alcohol induced blur for the Turk Director as he watched Vincent step out of his apartment and seemingly out of his life._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_

At the sound of his name being called, Tseng snapped out of his reverie and refocused on the issue at hand.

"It's not him," Tseng stated

"The evidence sugges…"

"It's. Not. Him," the Wutainese male glared as he punctuated his statement.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," the Director declared as he got up and attempted to storm out of the room.

"If you feel so certain that it is not Vincent Valentine behind these attacks, then I don't see why you should have a problem posing as his next hapless victim," Rufus said attempting and failing miserably to keep the smugness out of his voice.

Tseng turned around to face his employer again, the shock that he had allowed this man to manipulate him so easily after all these years was evident on his face. Tseng opened his mouth to retort but was silenced immediately as those pristine blue eyes turned cold and calculating on him.

"That's an order. You're dismissed."

* * *

**A/N:** I so cheated. This is a mash up of two fics I started at separate times but they gel so well together!

I expect this to be 2-3 chapters if my outline stays as it is. A chapter may be heavily censored here on FFnet (though it pains me to do it) in light of recent events. The full script will definitely be on my AFFnet account under the same penname.

Please read and review (and point out any errors!)


End file.
